1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to trifluoropropyl containing silicone rubbers having improved tensile strengths.
2. Background Information
U.S. Pat. No. 3,776,934, issued Dec. 4, 1973, teaches methylvinyldi-(-N-Methylacetamido)silane and its manufacture. This amidosilane is stated as having unique properties when used as a chain extender in organosiloxane compositions. Use is taught in room temperature vulcanizable silicone elastomer compositions such as those which cure upon exposure to moisture.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,044, issued Apr. 26, 1977 discloses mixing methylvinyldi-(-N-alkylacetamido)silane and hydroxyl endblocked polydiorganosiloxane and allowing the mixture to react at room temperature to provide a polydiorganosiloxane having increased molecular weight and methylvinylsiloxane units in the chain. The gums produced can be crosslinked through the use of organic peroxides, such as the vinyl specific organic peroxides.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,347,336, issued Aug. 31, 1982, points out that in order for a composition to be shelf stable and also crosslink upon heating, it is necessary to combine a hydroxyl endblocked polydiorganosiloxane, methylvinylsilyl-bispyrrolidone, and organic peroxide.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,614,760, issued Sep. 30, 1986, teaches low viscosity, one-part compositions of hydroxyl endblocked polydiorganosiloxane, a difunctional silane having two amido radicals, and an organic peroxide. The composition can be put in place, then chain extended to increase the polymer molecular weight to improve the physical properties of the cured elastomer by exposure to moisture. After chain extension, crosslinking is accomplished by heating to activate the organic peroxide.